


Art for Long Ago in a Place of Hearts and Ghosts

by Amrita_Vein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, M/M, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein
Summary: Original Artwork for Long Ago in a Place of Hearts and Ghosts, part of the Star Wars Big Bang 2020
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Art for Long Ago in a Place of Hearts and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Ago in a place of hearts and ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909200) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



[Artwork for Long Ago in a Place of Hearts and Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909200) by smaragdbird

Luke returns with drinks for three. I laughed out loud when I read this! Luke bought himself a hot chocolate because he likes hot chocolate! Honestly, it was such a precious moment in the midst of Biggs and Lando being macho that I HAD to draw it.

Here, Obi Wan confronts Lando about his intentions with Luke and scares him off the planet. I loved the image of old Ben, emerging from the shadows and informing Lando that no, things are not going to go as he thinks they will. Hopefully four years later, the men will be able to discuss Lando's sudden disappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm @WildSpaceYokel


End file.
